


All Grown Up

by DreadfulKiller



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Child Abuse, Cutting, F/F, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulKiller/pseuds/DreadfulKiller
Summary: she looks sixteen but was born all grown up.





	1. Meeting The Man With A Plan

Assistant's tears ran down her cheeks as her father screamed at her for failing another class.  
“OH, SO NOW YOU'RE CRYING AGAIN?” He shouted, hitting her arms; which were trying to protect her face. “FUCKING GREAT-- MARIE! GET IN HERE! THE BITCH IS CRYING AGAIN!”  
A few seconds later, Assistant's mom barged into the room.  
“THAT'S IT!” She screamed. “YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE TONIGHT!”  
She grabbed Assistant's black hair and dragged her outside, throwing her phone out with her. Assistant scrambled to stand up and tried running in the door, only to have the door slammed in her face.  
She started crying all over again. She looked at her nearly broken phone screen and bruised arms through tear stained glasses.  
“Wh-Whelp...” She murmured through sobs. “We really did it this time, didn't we?”  
\---  
Assistant sat on the edge of the fountain, trying to get signal to text her friends. She sighed. No signal in the rain.  
She wanted to cry again.  
Just as she sniffled, someone sat next to her. They gave her a hanky to dry her eyes.  
“That bad, huh?” They asked.  
Assistant stiffened. She knew that voice.  
“W-W--”  
“Wallis Gloom, in the flesh.” He said. “But I'm more concerned about those bruises on your arms, kid. What happened?”  
She looked at him with tired eyes.  
“Lets just say I fell down the stairs. Heh heh.” She said with hollowed humor.  
Wallis' face dropped.  
“...Hit?”  
She nodded.  
“Parents?”  
She nodded again.  
Wallis sucked in a breath.  
“They kicked you out, or...?”  
Nod.  
“How old're you, kid?”  
“Sixteen.”  
His eyes widened.  
“Lord have mercy. You sure don't act it.”  
She gave hollow laughter.  
“I look sixteen, but I was born all grown up.”  
Wallis sucked in a breath, frowning.  
“They kicked you out, or...?”  
Nod.  
“You need a job? A place to live?”  
Nod.  
Wallis stood up, extending a hand.  
“Let's go, I can give you those things.”  
Assistant looked at him incredulously.  
“R-Really?”  
Wallis smiled warmly.  
“You betcha.”  
She started crying.  
Wallis frowned immediately, kneeling down in front of her.  
“Nononononono, don't cry! Please!”  
She started laughing.  
“This isn't real.” She said. “You're a celebrity, yet you care about my sob story?”  
Wallis nodded rapidly.  
“Yes! I do! You don't deserve to fall down the stairs, dude!”  
A couple minutes later, after she finished crying, Assistant stood up.  
“Let's go.”


	2. Meeting His Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mooching hobo and harold are added to the cast of characters.

Mooching Hobo knocked on the side of Harold's box.  
“Come in.” Harold answered.  
Hobo managed to fit inside the box with him, their knees pressed together.  
“Hi!” Hobo said with a smile.  
“Hey.” Harold replied, waving. “What's up?”  
“It's really raining out there. I was getting really wet. Plus I missed you.” Hobo explained with a slight blush at the last part.  
Harold put a hand on Hobo's thigh.  
“I love you, you know.” He said with a blush.  
“I looooooooove you, Harry!” Hobo exclaimed happily.  
The two shifted in the box so that they could cuddle. Harold nuzzled his nose into Hobo's neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
“I love you.” “You make me so happy.” “You're my special little guy.”  
They smiled at each other before kissing.  
“HARRRRRROOOOLLLLLDDDD!” A voice called, breaking their kiss.  
“Greeeeaaaaattttt.” Harold said with an annoyed sigh. “Be right back, honey.”  
\---  
After introductions; Assistant weakly waved at Hobo and Harold, who were holding hands.  
“You're really pretty.” Hobo said, waving back. “Hi, pretty girl!”  
Harold muttered a 'hi' and clung to his boyfriend.  
“I-It's nice to meet you two.” Assistant said.  
Wallis clapped his hands together, reminding the others of his presence.  
“Welp, we should get to the place of action!” He almost shouted.  
He made a cloud of his magic and signaled for the three of them to get on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo chapter two.


	3. To Eat Or Not To Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn about assistant and am issue of hers.

Assistant sat down in the white lawn chair next to Wallis' gigantic pool and sighed. She took out her busted phone and clicked it to display her messages.  
'You have: 8 missed text messages, 5 voice mails, 5 missed calls' it read. They were all from her parents. She immediately deleted their messages and ignored their texts before clicking off her phone.  
“Yo!” Someone said from behind Assistant, startling her. “You Wallis' new assistant?”  
“Yeah?” She replied, turning around to see a woman who looked to be at least twenty-three.  
She smiled.  
“Name's Seaweed.” She said, holding out her hand. “Yours?”  
Assistant smiled, shaking Seaweed's hand.  
“I'm Rassistant! My friends call me Assistant, though.”  
“ASSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSTTTTAAAAAAAANNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTT!” Wallis called.  
Seaweed sighed, smiling, as she shook her head.  
“Speak of the devil...” She murmured as Wallis ran up to them.  
“Assistant!” He said. “You haven't eaten at all! You need to get something in you!” He grabbed her hand gently, as to not hurt her still healing bruises. “C'mon, Evets made scramby eggs!”  
Assistant shook her head no.  
“I-I can't.” She said.  
Wallis frowned.  
“Why?” He questioned.  
“I-If I eat, I'll get fat. And nobody'll love me and I'll die alone and...” Assistant liked as though she'd cry.  
Wallis and Seaweed exchanged nervous looks.  
“Scramby eggs won't make you fat, though.” Wallis said. “Besides, you're skin and bones! You need to eat.”  
Seaweed looked nervously at Assistant.  
“When was the last time you ate?” She asked.  
Assistant stayed silent.  
“... Dude?”  
“Th-Three weeks ago...” Assistant murmured.  
Wallis and Seaweed's eyes widened.  
“DUDE!” Seaweed practically yelled. “Eat!”  
Assistant shook her head.  
Wallis kneeled down and took her hand in his. He traced the lines in it, careful not to touch the cuts.  
“Please, eat. Starving yourself isn't gonna make you skinnier.” He gave a hollow laugh. “Trust me, I know.”  
Assistant looked at him.  
“... Really?”  
“Heh. Yeah.” He blew his bangs out of his face. “Now, please eat.”  
Assistant sighed.  
“Fine, okay, okay.”  
Wallis and Seaweed cheered.  
“Yay!” Wallis said, standing up. “Now c'mon, we need to eat before the food gets cold!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been updating that much, im busy with school and shit.

**Author's Note:**

> another gloomverse fic? yes.


End file.
